Radio Free's Pain
by Smartgirl13w
Summary: One of Radio Free Roscoe's own becomes ill,trily all the way! Reviews are needed! Chapter 6 is up, its my favorite. Please read. IloveitIloveitIloveit, and I wrote it!
1. Falling

**Radio Free's Pain: I dont own RFR or anything else having to do with it, this is just for fun. **

**Chapter 1: Falling**

Robbie puts on his headphones and begins the Radio Free Roscoe broadcast with his fellow friends Travis, Ray, and Lily. Travis gives him the cue, "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering...Why am _I_ always wondering? This is the new segment for this week, where you get to call in and wonder."

Travis pushes a button on his board that made the sound of applause, "Bravo, bravo, finally handing your throne over. I have plenty of questions to consider like--"

Ray interrupts, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't even think of drilling into our brains with whatever cosmo-questions you've saved up. Our listeners deserve better." Ray dips into his backpack and pulls out a notebook. He flips to the first page of it, labeled "Pronto's Questions", and begins to read off the first one. "I'm _Pronto _and I'm wondering, what's the deal with spaghetti? Its so slimy, and stringy, and--"

"Ok, anyways!" Lily snaps, clearly frustrated and not at all humored. "This is Shady Lane, and we welcome any questions from THE CALLERS!" She immediately drops her head into her shaking hands.

Travis quickly switches to a song, and exits the booth. The other guys noticed when she came in that she didnt look too good, but just brushed it off as a bad day. Now they looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Robbie asked her across the table.

"I think I ought to call it quits for today," Lily said, and stood up. Her eyes were puffy, and her face red as she turned to grab her bag off of the floor.

Ray started to follow her towards the door, "I'll walk you home".

Lily looked at him and said, "I'm fine, I don't need anyone to walk me." She started again toward the door only to come up short when she reached for the doorknob. Her legs gave out beneath her, and her eyes rolled back. She fell to the floor, nose bleeding onto it.

"Lily!!!" The boys hurried to her, quickly.


	2. Hurting

**Chapter 2:Hurting**

"Is she on any medication?" The doctors asked as the nurses checked her vitals.

Ray shook his head sporadically at the question. _I don't know...How could this happen? Oh my God, Lily, what's going on?_ Ray was panicking. He didn't know what to do, what to say. _Why didn't she tell us something was wrong? This can't be happening..._

Ray's mind was rushing with questions as the doctors continued, he just kept shaking his head, not able to listen, or care. He was still trying to absorb it, figure it out, but it wasn't happening. Tears filled his eyes as they put an IV in her pale body; he shook with confusion when they began taking blood_. How am I supposed to feel, Lily? _

Robbie searched the hospital for a nurse who had enough brains to let him use a phone. _Don't they have to let me use one? _He walked up to another desk. "Can I use your phone?"

The nurse looked up at him from under a stack of paperwork, "Our phones are for internal-use only. You can find a payphone outside." She went back to working.

Robbie persisted, "My friend is in the hospital and her parents don't know she's here. This is an emergency."

"You can take your _emergency_ to the payphone outside." She snapped.

Robbie looked around for an exit, defeated.

Travis moved frantically through the studio, looking for a long CD to play to tame the callers. The guys had left him so quickly, they forgot about the show they had started. The phone was ringing off the hook with questions and Travis couldn't say anything but, "I'm sorry you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

He gave up looking and put on his headphones, "This is Smog and there has been an accident here at RFR. The show should be back on tomorrow, so keep your questions ready. Thank you." He shut down the studio and headed for the hospital.


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Mr. Randall asked angrily. The loudness of the busy floor wasn't helping his temper at all, plus the doctors were avoiding him.

"Sir, we can't be certain yet. We still have a lot of tests to do on her blood, and she is scheduled for a CAT scan in a few minutes. Give us a few hours to determine exactly what happened. We will get to you as soon as we can." And the doctors hurried off before he could say anything.

Mr. Randall hugged his wife close to him. "Robbie, Ray, thank you for bringing her in so quickly, but you don't need to be here."

Ray looked at him with disbelief. _You think I would leave, now? _"We're staying, Lily is important to us and we will stay here as long as we can." Robbie nodded to The Randall's and, with Ray, went off to the waiting room.

Travis ran through the fourth floor searching for Lily's room, which he found empty. He entered it, desperate to find her. He heard a knock at the door and snapped his head up.

"Sir, you can't be in there. There is a waiting room at the end of the hall." A nurse pointed him.

"Where is she?" He asked her, not caring about what he couldn't do.

"Not here, your friends are in the waiting room. If you have trouble finding it and stray off, you will be asked to leave the hospital." She said sternly to Travis, who was still preoccupied with looking around for Lily.

He went to the end of the hall where he found Ray, Robbie, and Lily's parents. "Hey guys, any news?" He took a seat.

"Only, 'we can't be certain yet'", Ray said in unbelief, "Aren't these the people who are supposed to know these things?" Ray shook his head, leaned back, and stared up at the baseball game on the mounted television.

"What happened at RFR?" Robbie asked, quietly. There weren't any strangers in the room, but it was safe to whisper.

"Your topic is great, the phone rang nonstop," Travis said, "But I told them all to try again tomorrow."

They all looked up at the baseball game, anxious but bored. No one knew what was going on in the game, but tried to entertain him or herself with staring at the set. Ray tapped his foot continuously, but eventually just stood up and said, "Anyone for the cafeteria?"

"Always thinking about food," Robbie said, standing up to join him.

"I'll come with you," Travis said to Ray, following them out of the room.

They walked down the busy hall to the elevators. A loud beep sounded from a nurse's desk, who went running pass when the elevators doors opened. The guys entered the elevator and took it down to the first floor, which wasn't any quieter than the fourth.

Upon leaving the elevator, Travis spotted a pretty little gift shop. "I'll be right there guys." Travis said, and walked off into the shop.

The store was small, but the aisles were full of knick-knacks and other pretty things. The back of the store was full of flowers, of all different colors. Travis headed towards the white lilies and picked out a bouquet of them for Lily. Also, he saw a shiny butterfly necklace on the third aisle. _Butterflilies_, he thought, and laughed at himself. He paid for them and left in search of Ray and Robbie.


	4. Learning

**Chapter 4: Learning**

The guys walked into the fourth floor, not finding it its usual busy, but quiet with a nurse sitting at her desk talking on the phone. It had gotten dimmer since the sun went down, and Travis could see a light coming from down the hall. "Hey guys, look, she's back."

They all rushed to her room, and saw her frail body on the hospital bed. She was hooked to a heart monitor, which was beeping slowly, and faintly next to the bed.

Mr. Randall looked up at them, "You're still here? Thank you for staying, but your parents must be worried sick."

Travis looked back at him. _We are worried sick about your daughter. _"We're here for Lily, sir. We'll stay until we have to leave."

Robbie came up behind him, "Yeah. Now what have the doctors said?"

Mrs. Randall was watching the Roscoe streets through the window, but lightly said, "It's her heart."

Ray blinked at her. _Her heart? Is this fatal? Something could really be wrong..._ "What does that mean? Is it serious?"

"Of course its serious, young man, if not we wouldn't be here." Mrs. Randall continued staring out the window.

Travis was losing patience, quick. "Would you please tell us what's wrong?"

Mrs. Randall took a deep breath, and a few moments later started, "My mother and sister died from what is called pulmonary congestion."

Ray couldn't believe his ears. _Died? Will Lily die? This doesn't make sense; we didn't know anything about it... Come on Lily..._ "What is that...?"

Mrs. Randall took a few more deep breaths before explaining. "It's when a ventricle in your heart slows down doing its job, or stops entirely." She stopped...and took a few more moments too herself. She was having a hard time explaining something like this that made her remember all that happened in her past. "There are many pathways in your heart. And two different types of blood that move along in the heart. Oxygen-rich, or good blood, and Oxygen-poor, bad blood." She stopped again, but this time permanently. She got out of her chair, kissed Lily on the cheek. "I love you, honey." And left the room.

Mr. Randall rubbed his forehead. "We have to go, and I think you should too. Visiting hours are almost over."

Robbie understood what was going on with The Randall's, but still wanted to know all of what went wrong, "But you haven't finished explaining."

Mr. Randall grabbed his coat off the chair and slipped it on. "She lost a bit of good blood to her heart, which caused her lungs not to get enough oxygen to her brain. That is by she passed out. She is in her the first stage of pulmonary congestion, but not too worry. It is early, and in a few days she should wake and they will give her some antibiotics, which should take care of everything."

He kissed Lily's forehead, and whispered his love in her ear. He then left the room, after his wife.

Ray looked at Robbie and Travis, "He says it will all be fine, but she doesn't look fine. What do I do, man?"

Robbie patted him on the back, "We keep going, Lily wants that. Lets go before one of the nurses kicks us out." They turned and went into the hall, but Travis stayed behind.

Travis set the flowers on the table, the necklace draped over them.

He moved a chair closer to her and sat. He looked at her, lying there, so silent. "I could die for one of your songs right now, Lily." He whispered to her, just for the peace of mind. "I picked some things up for you today, some lilies, and a butterfly necklace. Butterflilies, best of both worlds..."

He moved her hair behind her ear, and held her cold hand. "I don't know what I am feeling right now Lily, I know what the others are. Fear, love, care for a friend. But I feel like...I don't know. I would like to find out though, and I will come back everyday for that reason."


	5. Growing

This is a different chapter than the original on the n; I decided to change it a bit.

I don't own anything with RFR stamped on it. Rather short...

**Chapter 5:Growing**

Lily laid in the hospital bed motionless and silent in a deep sleep for days, fighting to wake up, but being forced back just as quickly. But every time she tried, she got a little closer to consciousness and could hear a voice. It was a soft, male voice, talking to her. She couldn't figure out whom it belonged to but didn't care, for she listened to bits and pieces of what the voice was saying, about her face, about her hair, about her songs... And then the voice would go away, and she would wait for it to come back...

Sometimes she heard a woman's voice, and a stronger male voice... She assumed they were her parents', and caught their words of love and hope... _I just hope I can get out of here, Mom..._

* * *

The guys made their way through the busy line in the lunchroom and sat down with their trays at the nearest table. 

"How is she?" Robbie asked Travis, "You know I don't get to see her much."

"She's fine," Travis said, "Everyday she gets a little more color..." _A lot more beautiful. _

"Really," Ray said, "So she should be waking up pretty soon then, right?" _And I'll be right there when it happens, to tell her how I really feel..._

"Yeah, looks like." Travis said. _And she'll know everything I've wanted to say all this time..._

* * *

Nurses rushed to Lily's room when they heard her heart monitor beep loudly. "Get Dr.Woodworth now!" The nurses checked her vitals quickly, and made sure the machines were working properly...

She was breathing fast, and she was struggling, trying to bat away her covers. "She's asleep, still, but I think she's going to wake up pretty soon!" The machines beeped louder and louder, faster and faster. "She's going to rip out her IV if she keeps moving like this!"

The doctor came in, and when he got to her, she immediately calmed. The machines stopped beeping, and it went back to silence. "What happened?" the doctor asked.

"I dont know, but she's stopped. She's obviously out of her coma, she should be waking tomorrow at the latest." said the nurse, "I think we should call her parents."

"But first I'm going to send for more blood work," said the doctor.


	6. Waking

Well school started today and they are piling on the work already so you never know when's the next time I can post. I'm going to be gone all weekend so I hope I can squeeze another one in by then! Thanks for the reviews! (This chapter is a little less explanatory than my usual, sorry!)

Chapter 6: Waking 

The hospital room was full once more, of friends and family, all waiting for Lily to come out of her sleep. People had been there since noon; Travis had been there since eight. He sat watching, holding her hand, anticipating... People eventually started leaving, having to get something to eat, or go home... _It's Saturday people_, Travis thought as they left, _this is more important._ When it got dark, only her parents were left, along with Ray and Robbie. But they eventually headed home as well, giving up hope for her waking that day.

Travis sat there in the dark, talking to her, caressing the back of her hand. His eyes never left her as he watched her inhale and exhale, listened to it as music, until it got so dark that all he could see was her figure in the bed and the lights from her machines. _I will wait here forever, till I hear your voice, till I see your eyes..._

Travis looked up for a light, for it was pitch black in the room. While he was distracted he didn't notice Lily's gradually faster breathing, her body stirring...

* * *

_I will not lose the voice, I will wake up_. Lily struggled to wake, and she could feel the voice getting closer, clearer, but she still didn't know who's it was. She felt the resistance fall away and felt the cool air fill her lungs as she took a deep breath. She could hear a faint beeping in the distance, but could see anything. She blinked at the shadows in the room, and looked up. The light was turned on and it burned into her pupils. "Ahhh!" she shrieked with pain and sat up quickly. Only she didn't see Travis there, didn't know anyone was in the room at all, until she felt her spine tingle, and heard her breath catch.

Her lips had met his, accidentally, but those few gentle kisses said all he wanted to say. The sweetness of his lips, and his soothing hand on her cheek warmed her blood, making her want more. But she swiftly grew weak, and couldn't hold herself up anymore, so his hand cradled her back. Their mouths parted, and their gazes met.

"Travis?" Lily looked up at his face, tasted him on her lips, and felt his hand at her back. _Travis..._


End file.
